


When It Snows

by slowtownes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aww, Cute, F/M, Its too cute, Snow, Snowball Fight, grahamfield is my otp why am i writing caulscott, i just-i just cant ok, not that im complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownes/pseuds/slowtownes
Summary: When it snows, snowball fights tend to become a great pastime.





	When It Snows

**Author's Note:**

> it just snowed in like forever where i live, im celebrating that shit with this

It started to flurry snow not too long ago, maybe fifteen minutes? It didn't really matter.

Today, she was going to invite Nathan to a huge snowball fight. And she was going to win. And the snow, by now, had reached about three inches.

More thick flakes fell onto Max's window, melting at the touch of the glass. She watched for a few minutes before grabbing her phone to text Nathan. Enough snow had fallen, she might as well. 

Now, Nathan isn't that big on cutsie things that 'normal' couples do, but occasionally he'll hold hands or make flower crowns for Max; but, usually, it was Max that initiated all of those activities.

* * *

 **MC:** go outside I'm gonna pummel you with snowballs

* * *

 

A few minutes go by.

As they did, Max got up from her desk to leave the dorms

* * *

 

 **NP:** lmao crackfield you just soiled your plan, im gonna get u first

 **MC:** wait

 **NP:** see u outside

* * *

Giving a small gasp, she quickly hurried outside of her dormitory with her phone in her messenger bag. She put on a coat and scarf along the way, heading down the stairs, trying not to slip. Due to people going in-and-out of the dorms, water was all over the stairway.

She made her way outside to be greeted by a pretty large snowball to the face.

"Hey! I- That's not fair!" Max yelled to Nathan who was hidden behind a bench. "You have to let me get prepared, first! Then we start!" She shouted, trying to imitate being angry. It wasn't working, as Nathan chuckled behind his own scarf.

"Okay, sure," He stood up, grabbing some more snow and packing it into a ball. "After I-"  _Pompf._ Snow came his way mid-sentence and he just stared at her in disbelief.

" _That's_ not fair!" He said, and Max giggled.

"You're so on," He said and quickly gathered up a bunch of snow, making four snowballs in all different sizes. Nathan began to throw them all at once, and just one hit Max square in the head. The rest hit her chest and abdomen, with the couple laughing furiously.

Nathan rushed up to Max, making her drop her snowballs with wide-eyes. He gave her a hug which had knocked both of them down to the snowy ground of Blackwell. It crunched under their weights and they started to laugh even harder. Flurries of kisses, much like the snow earlier, was given to Nathan by Max while they lay still on the ground.

Their clothes were soaked when Nathan finally suggested: "I think we should change into something dryer and head to the Two Whales." He got up and brushed off some snow.

"For hot cocoa?" Max asked.

"And cookies!" He said, pulling Max up from the ground.

 


End file.
